


Warm Trust

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Elliott explore new paths in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to everyone who's helped me out with this, especially Kris with her very helpful changes & suggestions ♥♥♥

Yawning, Kurt drags his feet over the carpeted floor. Legs heavy as stone, Kurt is more than glad when he finally reaches the couch in the living room. He doesn’t even bother to properly sit down and just lets himself fall down onto the soft cushions.

In the distance, he can faintly hear the sound of the shower running. Elliott must’ve gotten home just a bit earlier than him today.

Sleep begins to wash over him.

**

“Hey, sweetie.”

Kurt’s eyes blink open.

Elliott’s hovering over him, a big smile sprawled out on his lips. A single wet drop falls onto Kurt’s forehead.

“Oops, sorry,” Elliott murmurs with a soft chuckle, trying to swipe his wet hair out of his face as he leans back. “I was just about to get the hairdryer from the bedroom when I saw you.” He begins caressing the side of Kurt’s face with his knuckles.

Fuzzy warmth begins to bloom inside Kurt’s stomach and chest, and his lips curl into a smile. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to close my eyes for a second. I must’ve drifted off.”

“Don’t be sorry, baby,” Elliott says, voice soft and warm, like a blanket Kurt wants to wrap around himself. “You want me to carry you to bed?”

Kurt huffs out a weak laugh. “I’m tired, not unable to walk.” With a small groan, he pushes himself up into a sitting position. “I’m just really exhausted,” he adds with a yawn.

 

Elliott shoots him a pitiful look. “Busy day, huh?”

Kurt nods, having trouble keeping his eyes open. And there it is - the third yawn. “Shit,” he rubs his eyes. “I should go shower.”

“My offer still stands. I’ll carry you,” Elliott says, smiling. He brushes a few strands of Kurt’s hair from his forehead. “Also, no way I’m letting you into the shower alone. You could faint.”

Kurt chuckles. “Your concern for me is flattering, but I can take care of myself, Elliott.”

Just when he’s about to get up, a sudden pressure against his chest pushes Kurt back down.

“Hey!” he squeaks out weakly, blinking up at his boyfriend with furrowed brows. “Wha-”

“Listen,” Elliott silences him, placing a fingertip onto Kurt’s parted lips. “I’m going to run a bath for you, okay? And you’ll just stay here and relax or well, sleep, if you need. But you’re not going to stagger into the shower all by yourself with those wobbly knees of yours, okay?”

Kurt’s face feels hot. He swallows. “Okay,” he whispers, lids fluttering a little when Elliott places a hand on his stomach.

“Good boy,” Elliott says, starting to rub Kurt’s stomach in small circles. “Let me take care of you,” he adds in a whisper.

A slight shiver crawls down his spine and all Kurt can do is nod.

Elliott gets up then, walking back to the bathroom, and a couple of moments later Kurt can hear the sound of water running.

He stays where he is, feeling a heavy wave of sleep already starting to come over him again. Closing his eyes, and head rolling a bit to the side, Kurt’s mind becomes flooded with fragments of Elliott - and especially the things he’d said and  _how_  he’d said them.

_Good boy._

Kurt huffs out a small sigh, squirming slightly on the couch as something hot twists in his stomach. Of course, he remembers what happened two nights ago.

Elliott had been fucking him, hard.They had been talking dirty a lot and at one point, being obscenely descriptive and shameless hadn’t been enough anymore. They had both gone a step further.

The discussion afterwards had been a bit awkward though.

_“I d-don’t have a fetish for like- my own- I’m- I don’t have daddy issues-”_

_“I know, Kurt. I know. It’s just fun and sex, don’t think too much about it, okay?”_

Kurt had been beyond embarrassed even though Elliott had completely played along that night, had even enjoyed his role as  _Daddy_.

Despite that, none of them had brought it up again.

But now?

Kurt hears Elliott return from the bathroom. “Okay, almost done. Do you want me to stay with you while you’re in the bathtub?”

“Yes,” Kurt says softly, blinking tiredly up at Elliott. “We could talk. Otherwise I think I’d totally pass out and drown.”

Chuckling, Elliott leans down again, pressing his lips against the slightly flushed skin on Kurt’s forehead. “Okay, baby. So, are you ready for your bath now?”

Kurt nods, and before he can even say anything, he feels a pair of strong hands lifting him up.

A small squeak blurts out of him, though.

“I told you, I’d carry you,” Elliott says with a small grin as he walks back to the bathroom, having Kurt securely pressed against his chest.

Kurt feels too dizzy to really protest, and it’s not like he really wants to anyway. It feels nice. Elliott is so strong. It’s safe with him; Kurt feels  _so_  safe with him.

_Daddy._

He has to press his lips together, whole body tensing up, as the memory of that one night comes crashing down on him again.

The bathroom is still steamy and warm from Elliott’s shower when they step inside.

“Okay?”

Kurt hums and nod his head before Elliott gently lowers him back on the ground.

“So? Are you going to undress me now as well, or what?” Kurt tries to joke, huffing out a soft laugh.

Elliott looks down at him, his grip on Kurt’s waist tightening. “Yes. I’m going to undress you and put you into the bathtub. And I’m going to wash you. You do absolutely nothing, is that clear? You…,” Elliott pauses, breath trembling as something flickers in his gaze. “Is that okay?” he whispers, leaning down towards Kurt so their foreheads brush together. Elliott’s hair is still wet but Kurt doesn’t pull away. “I mean, you...liked- two nights ago…?”

Finally. He’s acknowledging it. Closing his eyes, Kurt leans into Elliott’s touch. “Yes, I did,” he says in a hushed voice. He opens his eyes, looking straight into the pair of blue eyes across from him. “You did, too. Right?”

Elliott smirks. “Of course, I did. I think it was pretty obvious I did. God, Kurt, you can be so oblivious sometimes,” he says with a chuckle before grabbing the back of Kurt’s head and kissing him.

Kurt just melts, and he’s more than glad for the secure grip Elliott still has on his waist and neck. Elliott slips his tongue in between his parted lips, rolls it against Kurt’s, and there's just nothing but shameless need and hunger coming from both of them.

“Daddy,” Kurt whispers, lips still brushing against Elliott’s as they’re glued together in their embrace, panting heavily.

Elliott runs his fingers down Kurt’s flushed cheek. “Baby,” he murmurs, placing a soft kiss right onto the tip of Kurt’s nose. “My sweet little angel.”

Kurt wants to cry, warmth flooding his chest. He grips the fabric of Elliott’s shirt.

They just stay still for a moment, breathing; holding onto each other.

Then, Elliott begins undressing him and Kurt feels light headed.

Kneeling down, Elliott begins loosening the strings on Kurt’s boots before gently taking his ankle in his hand while pulling the socks off Kurt’s feet as well. After that, one piece after another falls to the ground until it’s all just a bundle of fabric sprawled out in front of Kurt’s now bare feet.

And again, Kurt is lifted off the ground, pulled up by the strength of Elliott’s arms. Their eyes meet, and Kurt’s heart jumps a little. It hits him in that moment just how good it feels to be held by Elliott. Also, despite being naked while Elliott’s still fully clothed, Kurt doesn’t feel exposed or vulnerable at all.

Elliott lowers him gently into the tub then, the heated water immediately wrapping around Kurt like a warm coat.

“Oh god, that’s heaven,” he sighs, lids fluttering shut as soon as he’s completely veiled in the comforting warmth of the water.

“Watching you like this,  _that’s_  heaven,” Elliott says, lips quirking up in a smile, fingers dipping into the water and playing a bit with the foam. “I’ve used the last one of those Bubble Bars you love so much. Hope that was okay.”

“Yeah, thank you,” Kurt says, inhaling deeply as he slowly leans back.

Elliott stops him. “Wait,” he orders gently, and moments later there’s a small pillow being pressed against the back of Kurt’s head. “That’s better, right?” Smiling, he brushes a few strands of hair from Kurt’s forehead.

Returning the smile, Kurt nods. “Yeah, thanks,” he almost whispers, tongue feeling too heavy to fully form words. He just wants to be engulfed in nothing but warmth and silence in that moment. Elliott seems to sense that because he’s not speaking a single word, instead he just sits by Kurt’s side in complete silence as Kurt lies in the warm water with his eyes closed.

After a while, Kurt feels something on his chest. He stirs a bit, his lids, despite feeling as heavy as rocks, fluttering open.

“Relax,” Elliott tells him, now standing and hovering over him as he rubs over Kurt’s chest with a washcloth. “Just close your eyes and relax.”

Kurt tries, but he can’t close his eyes this time.

Elliott continues washing his chest for a while before he carefully reaches under Kurt’s arms to lift them a bit so he’s able to reach his armpits.

“That tickles,” Kurt complains with a laugh, squirming a little. Elliott just grins and leans down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, nuzzling Kurt’s nose with his while now running the washcloth down Kurt’s back.

Kurt almost begins to writhe like a cat under the touch, huffing out small little sighs as Elliott continues to gently rub his back in small circles. He’s pressing kisses down Kurt’s jaw and neck as he does, the rough stubble brushing against Kurt’s skin with every press of Elliott’s warm lips.

And then it’s gone again and Kurt almost whines.

“I need you to get on your hands and knees now, angel. Do you think you can do this?”

Kurt lets out a shaky breath and nods, eyes feeling too heavy to even really look up this time. As if in a trance, he begins to move, and he’s thankful for Elliott’s guiding hands.

“Cold,” he whispers, shivering when the cool air brushes over his naked ass and back.

“I know, baby,” Elliott murmurs, slowly rubbing the washcloth over one of Kurt’s round cheeks while kneading the soft flesh of the other with his hand. “Gonna warm you up very soon.”

The foam moves around in the water. Kurt stares down at it, feeling his chest beating faster and faster in his chest. Elliott playfully pinches his cheek as he washes the other and Kurt can’t contain a small moan this time.

“See?” Elliott’s deep voice echoes against the bathroom tiles and everything in Kurt’s head begins to swim.

The washcloth is now on the other side, is being dragged up and down leisurely. Then, a finger begins to dip into the cleft between Kurt’s cheeks, and Kurt’s whole body gives a small jerk when there’s a sudden pressure against his hole.

Elliott doesn’t say anything, but Kurt can hear his labored breathing loudly behind him. The finger now begins to move in the same rhythm as the washcloth, running up and down his crack while always lingering on his hole and rubbing it until Kurt feels his muscles flutter.

Suddenly the washcloth is gone and Kurt feels Elliott part his cheeks just a little bit more before there’s a trail of water dribbling down his crack and over his hole as Elliott wrings the washcloth in his fist.

“Oh,” Kurt gasps out, arching his back when Elliott’s finger is back, now slowly rubbing small circles over Kurt’s wet and quivering hole. The words roll off his tongue so easily then. “Daddy, please.”

Elliott stops for a moment, then grips Kurt’s ass harder. “What?” he asks, voice low and raspy. “What do you want  _Daddy_  to do?”

Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back. “ _You_ ,” he presses out, every muscle in his body tensing up.

For a couple of moments Kurt can only hear the loud thrum of his blood in his ears. Elliott’s gotten up, has walked out of the bathroom.

He returns shortly after though, and when Kurt turns his head to the side he can catch a glimpse of a familiar looking bottle in Elliott’s hands.

His cock twitches, and Kurt spreads his thighs further apart - as much as the width of the bathtub allows him. The head of his cock is now sinking back into the warm water and Kurt has to keep himself from reaching down even though the temptation is strong.

But Elliott has made it clear that tonight, it’s his job to take care of him, and of course Kurt is going to obey that order. He’s going to be a good boy for Elliott.

“Ready?” Elliott asks in a hushed voice, his hand running up and down Kurt’s back while pressing a wet fingertip against Kurt’s rim.

“Yes,” he sobs out, body tensing up in anticipation.

Elliott’s finger, slicked up with lube, pushes in, stretching Kurt open and making him writhe and gasp and shiver all at the same time.

After a while of just moving in and out leisurely, Elliott using his other hand to knead and squeeze the soft flesh of Kurt’s cheeks, the finger inside Kurt begins to twist and curl. And then it happens. Kurt’s eyes fly open and he lets out a startled moan, body stuttering when Elliott brushes against his prostate.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Elliott whispers, and Kurt wishes he could see the look on his face now. He lets his head hang, strands of damp hair falling onto his forehead, heat surging up and spreading inside of him with every sweet drag of Elliott’s thick and long finger.

Eventually, Elliott’s other hand moves from his ass down Kurt’s balls, caressing and fondling them with so much care that Kurt can’t help the other sob that forms low in his throat. He arches back against Elliott’s hand, his cock now hard and throbbing against his belly.

“Daddy,” Kurt moans, slowly rolling his hips when Elliott’s warm and strong hand wraps around his cock. The drag of his hand is wet and Kurt feels every single one of his nerves trembling with need as he begins to fuck into Elliott’s fist, while pushing his ass back to get the finger deeper inside of him.

Elliott brushes against his prostate again, and this time Kurt’s whole body jerks. The grip around his cock tightens, and Kurt almost begins to cry from how good it feels. His whole body is twisting with need, heat flaring up inside of him, making his muscles burn.

“Such a good boy,” Elliott groans, and then he’s kissing down his neck and back, pressing his lips onto every knob of Kurt’s spine. There are now two fingers fucking into Kurt, rubbing and pressing against the gland of nerves deep inside of him that has Kurt seeing stars, makes him unable to think and do anything but writhe in Elliott’s grasp.

Eventually it becomes too much, Elliott’s hands, his lips, his mere presence.

Kurt feels his whole body jerk, the bottled-up tension and heat inside his body exploding. “D-daddy,” he chokes out when his cock begins to pulse in Elliott’s grip and his ass clamps down hard around the fingers still buried deep inside of him.

“Love you, baby. So beautiful. So gorgeous.”

Kurt almost passes out. He sags down onto the ground of the bathtub, and if it weren’t for Elliott’s strong hands holding him, Kurt’s sure he would’ve fallen face first into the water.

“Shhh, Daddy’s got you.”

Everything feels unreal in that moment.

Even when Elliott helps him out of the tub, has him sit down on a chair while he dries him with a soft towel.

Kurt looks down at the kneeling man in front of him, now busy with drying his feet. Still slightly dazed, Kurt reaches his hand out to brush his fingers through the dark thick hair on Elliott’s head.

“I...I don’t know why,” he begins, brows furrowing because in all honesty, Kurt doesn’t even know what he’s trying to say.

Elliott looks up at him curiously, still grasping Kurt’s foot in his hand and gently rubbing a thumb over Kurt’s big toe. “What do you not know?” Suddenly, Kurt feels things are different .- normal - again between them.

“I don’t know why I’m enjoying this, like,” he sighs, pressing his lips together and shaking his head a little. “I feel like this is something we really should talk about...don’t you?”

Elliott smiles, letting go of his foot and placing it onto the ground; the tiles on the floor are much colder than Elliott’s hands. “I can only say that this is really something I do enjoy, too, Kurt. Okay? I get what you mean, though. This is not something...every couple does.” He looks thoughtful for a moment, looking to the side. “Did I make you uncomfortable today?”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “What?”

Elliott shoots him a forced smile. “I mean, I kind of pushed you into this thing tonight, didn’t I? But god, you looked so sweet and innocent earlier and well I guess I’m a pervert but all I could think about was getting back into that...play again, you know. Two nights ago…”

“It was okay, really,” Kurt assures him, lips spreading into a small smile. He runs his finger down Elliott’s cheek, the stubble prickling against his skin. “But we need to set up rules for this. And...just talk about it. Like really talk.”

Elliott nods, leaning up. He grabs both sides of Kurt’s face and kisses him, just gentle this time, a simple and chaste press of lips. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kurt hums, wrapping his arms around Elliott’s neck. “But we can talk about this whole thing tomorrow, okay? I’m going to pass out any second.”

Elliott chuckles, and Kurt just buries his face further into the crook of Elliott’s neck, inhaling the fresh scent of coconut from the shower gel he’s used before.

“Yeah, we will.”

Kurt doesn’t complain when Elliott lifts him up into his arms for the third time that night, doesn’t feel any single voice of protest blooming up in him when Elliott lays him down onto their bed and drapes the blanket over him.

This (liking this, liking being taken care of) isn’t something Kurt is going to feel ashamed about, he decides.  With a smile, he surrenders to sleep, the heavy weight of Elliott wrapped around him.


End file.
